dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Teru Kurebayashi/Gallery
'Manga' dengeki-daisy-755045 1.jpg|Teru with a daisy and "FIGHTOOoo" arm. Dengeki-daisy-1571573 0.jpg|Teru's full view. Tumblr lccuypVgPv1qaa9d1o1 500.jpg|Teru: "I just don't want to take for granted the kindness of that person who helps me." teru and riko.jpg|Teru and Riko TeruKurosakiDengekiDaisy-12.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki Hold dengeki-daisy-1003239 0.jpg|Teru brushing her teeth. Dengeki-daisy-1571709 0.jpg|Teru blushing. dengeki-daisy-1307965 modified 0.jpg|Teru with make-up. dengeki-daisy-1196735 0.jpg|Teru sleeping while reading. dengeki-daisy-2159073 0.jpg|Peaceful Teru. dengeki-daisy-1725639 0.jpg|Teru with nail-varnish. 225750_119741324771370_100002065087390_171325_6882686_n.jpg|Teru in kimono. teru nosebless.JPG|Teru's nosebleed. Dengeki-daisy-1602960 modified 0.JPG|Teru in a net of love,regret and secrets. teru akira kiss.jpg|Akira kisses Teru. 26529_103222289708375_100000618133325_87886_335332_n.jpg|Kurosaki is sleeping next to Teru. chinese teru.jpg|Chinese Teru. 205221_116955901716579_100002065087390_154350_794739_n.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki under the rain. tumblr_lqvif0J0ms1qaj029o1_400.jpg|Teru in depression. teri kurosaki picnic.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki lying on the grass. Tumblr ljgzbeFF0o1qdieuto1 500.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki in the winter. teru kurosaki going to the school.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki going to the school 216312 116956368383199 100002065087390 154373 1255610 n.jpg|Kurosaki to Teru: "What are you hiding from me?" Teru At School.png|Teru at school teru cake.jpg|Teru eating cake. teru takeda.jpg|Teru to Takeda: "I want to see you again,Takeda-san." teru cooking.jpg|Teru's cooking. i'm not going to let go of your hanf.jpg|Teru: "I'm not going to let go of your hand." almost kiss.jpg|Almost Kiss. teru blushing touched by kurosaki.jpg|Teru is blushing because Kurosaki touched her cheek. Teru on the gonkou.jpg|Teru is going on a goukou. teru smiling.jpg|Teru's smile. teru is blushing.jpg|Teru is blushing. teru hot neck.jpg|Teru's hot neck. kurosaki teru neck kiss.jpg|Teru holding up Kurosaki. teru kurosaki hug.jpg|Kurosaki hugging Teru. fell in love.jpg|Teru: "I already fell in love with you...a long time ago". are you daisy.jpg|Teru to Kurosaki: "Are you Daisy?" are you daisy wrong stupid.jpg|Kurosaki to Teru: "Wrong,Stu-pid." Kurosaki take it off.jpg|Kurosaki to Teru: "Take it off". I'm behind you right now.jpg|Kurosaki: "I'm behind you right now." teru happy about daisy.jpg|Teru is happy about receiving message from Daisy. I will just learn to love everything about you.jpg|Teru to Kurosaki: "I will just learn to love everything about you." Dengeki-daisy-1571573 0 0.jpg|Teru's gentle smile. Close to kiss.jpg|Close enough for a kiss. i hope she can look back at daisy as a simple memory.jpg|Kurosaki: "I hope she can look back at Daisy as a simple memory." Shooting face.png|Kurosaki's and Teru's shooting face. :< Kurosaki to Teru what would you do if i were daisy.jpg|Kurosaki to Teru: "What would you do if i were Daisy?" Teru' goukou necklace..jpg|Teru's goukou necklace. teru and haru.jpg|Teru arguing with Haruka. teru and haruka.jpg|Teru and Haruka. Teru and rena.jpg|Rena hugs Teru. Teru haruka and rena.jpg|Teru,Rena and Haruka at the hospital. 182836_129618067108013_100001794607389_186321_1971078_n.jpg|Kurasaki is eating Teru's ice-cream. Harukaa terrru.jpg|Haruka closes Teru's eyes. Haruka and teru.jpg|Teru and Haruka discussing the "almost kiss" situation with Kurosaki. Haru and teru.jpg|Haruka talks about Kurosaki,while Teru is overwhelmed. 167569 1434214309917 1669717870 839809 5996488 n.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki holding hands. teru learning about how kurosaki gave her cpr.jpg|Teru just learnt about how kurosaki gave her CPR. sad teru.jpg|Sad Teru. Teru watch Kurosaki sleep..jpg|Teru is watching how cute Kurosaki is sleeping. Teru treats Kurosaki's fever..jpg|Teru treats Kurosaki's fever. that girl is waiting too.jpg|Riko: "That girl is waiting too." intruduction.JPG|Teru's first appearence in the manga. teru WOOF.jpg|"Woof"! Jump to me.jpg|"If you fall, I will catch you. I will be waiting time after time." Kiyoshi and teru.jpg|Teru and Kiyoshi. Teru punches kiyoshi.jpg|Teru punches Kiyoshi. thank you for always being so good to me.jpg|Teru: "Thank you for always being so good to me." Then i ll just tell you about the person i like.jpg|Teru: "Then i ll just tell you about the person I like." acting weird.jpg|Kurosaki to Teru: "You're acting weird." ROFLLLLLll.jpg|Kiyoshi accidently cut Teru's skirt and Kurosaki's nosebleed showed up by seeing Teru's panties. badd guy.jpg|Riko to Teru: "You'd better not fall for him.He's a very cruel man." Teru andd kiyoshi.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki talking. Rena teru kiyoshi height.jpg|Teru's, Kiyoshi's and Rena's height. Teru haru rena.jpg|Teru,Haruka and Rena trying out cakes. Colored 248338 109538025802579 100002391477997 98243 1103113 n.jpg|Colorful Teru with a daisy. 262166 113033455453036 100002391477997 127672 5725016 n.jpg|Teru in swimsuit. 215801_116580605087442_100002065087390_152125_1320903_n.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki in the summer. Dengekidaisy01 cvr.jpg|Dengeki Daisy Volume 1 cover 208641_116580538420782_100002065087390_152122_5653210_n.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki with daisies. 021.jpg|Teru, Kurosaki and Souichiro. Dengeki457.jpg 165154 124198557649964 100001794607389 158572 16200 n.jpg|Dengeki Daisy Calendar 2010. Teru 5.jpg 7.jpg 5.jpg 3.jpg 1.jpg Sept 2009 5.jpg Juny 2008.jpg Feb 2009.jpg 4.jpg 2.jpg Tumblr li3wxrBrq51qgbrpgo1 1280.jpg Daisy09 l.jpg Dengeki356.jpg Dengeki43.jpg Tumblr_lpguoeLtz81qfur2qo1_500.jpg On Article Fan Art 34778_1489543195199_1132535684_31410109_3511726_n.jpg|Teru: "I just don't want to take for granted the kindness of that person who helps me." Fan Art If you fall i will catch you i will be waiting time after time.jpg|Cyndi Lauper - Time After Time: "If you fall, I will catch you. I will be waiting time after time." 65189 1365074301646 1675316187 763946 8078744 n.jpg The Fourth Man by NickyNomNom.jpg Kurosaki Blushes Colored by i hEaRt RaN cHaN.jpg|Teru sikes Kurosaki TeruxKurosaki by Babu chan.jpg Teru and Kurosaki by Siscoh.jpg|Almost Kiss Teru chibi colored by kyobari-d3cj3fv.jpg|Teru chibi 15316 1427500209162 1282514746 1224832 2160115 n.jpg 12297 108736579153697 100000520652377 153025 2284637 n.jpg 34950 1488938660086 1132535684 31408720 4072960 n.jpg 34778 1489543115197 1132535684 31410107 3341028 n.jpg 15316 1427506129310 1282514746 1224863 3299138 n.jpg 226497_121358997942936_100002065087390_183081_7312923_n.jpg|Teru's smile. Fan Art 215537_117937291618440_100002065087390_160717_6631267_n.jpg|Lost Teru. 218114 116956418383194 100002065087390 154377 5541125 n.jpg|Kurosaki and Teru under the rain. Fan Art 217488 116579748420861 100002065087390 152113 2795669 n.jpg|Kurosaki: "Why would you bring this girl so close to me?" Lovers_in_Fall___Dengeki_Daisy_by_OtakuRi.jpg 022.jpg Err____Dengeki_Daisy_by_fflightningxiii.jpg Category:Galleries